Navidad
by lovelygrace
Summary: Oliver decide sorprender a Felicity por navidad, pero su reacción no es la esperada, al menos, en el primer momento.
1. Chapter 1

Diggle llegó al sótano de Verdant y se extrañó al no encontrar a nadie allí. Felicity podía no tardar mucho, pero que Oliver no estuviera era extraño. Él siempre estaba allí. Aunque ahora vivía con Thea y no dormía allí, seguía pasando casi todo el tiempo entrenando entre aquellas paredes. Ya era la segunda vez que llegaba y ninguno de ellos estaba y la vez anterior habían aparecido juntos, charlando y riendo despreocupadamente. Él no quería preguntar. Pasara lo que pasara entre esos dos, mejor sería dejarlo ser. Metido en sus pensamientos, no advirtió que alguien bajaba las escaleras hasta que Felicity paso junto a él rápidamente y se sentó en su silla frente al ordenador, sin decir una palabra. Oliver venía detrás y se paró junto a Diggle mirándole con cara de circunstancia.

- ¿Que pasa? - le preguntó Diggle sin entender la situación. Estaba claro que ella estaba enfadada. Antes de que Oliver pudiera pronunciar una palabra, Felicity saltó de un brinco de la silla en la que acababa de sentarse, como un resorte.

- Ha invitado a mi familia a la cena de navidad! A nuestra cena! - su cara de indignación señalaba a Oliver.

Diggle miró a Oliver sorprendido por esa actuación, no dijo nada al respecto pero se sintió orgulloso de que su amigo manifestara alguna clase de emoción hacía ella. Sin embargo él parecía confundido. Su amiga no tenía muchas ocasiones de ir a Las Vegas a visitar a su familia entre el trabajo en la compañía y allí con el equipo Arrow, y él había pensado que le gustaría la sorpresa. Y así, además evitaba que Felicity se fuera a Las Vegas.

- Yo sólo... - empezó a explicar, pero ella de nuevo le cortó.

- Tú tenías que haberme consultado! Ahora mis tranquilas navidades con mis amigos se convertirán en las ruidosas y avergonzantes navidades de la familia Smoak. Dios mío! Sólo de pensarlo ya quiero desaparecer. - se tapó la cara con las manos un segundo para volver, enfurecida, a gritarle a Oliver. Enumeró las anécdotas más hilirantes de los Smoak, aquellas que parecían graciosas y medio inventadas para los que las escuchaban, pero eran una realidad para ella.

Felicity no se parecía en nada a su familia. Ni siquiera en el color de pelo ya que ella se teñía de rubia. A su madre ya la habían conocido y con eso tenía suficiente. Donna Smoak era una mujer despampanante que vestía y se comportaba como una jovencita y que trabajaba de camarera en Las Vegas. Su pelo rubio, ondulado y largo, sus tacones de vértigo y esos minivestido que llevaba, siempre habían avergonzado a Felicity por las caras que ponían sus amigas cuando conocían a su madre o incluso sus exnovios. Felicity, viendo el futuro que le esperaba en Las Vegas, como camarera o algo peor, se marchó de allí en cuanto pudo para ingresar en el MIT de Nueva York. Cuando vivía allí apenas veía a su familia en las celebraciones, como ahora, y para ella así estaba bien. Siempre había preferido buscarse la vida y no le había ido mal. Sin embargo, su hermana Britany había seguido los pasos de su madre. Era la hermana pequeña y era incluso más llamativa que su madre, tanto para hombres como para mujeres. Era todo lo contrario a Felicity. Extrovertida, con un punto de niña tonta y mona, era rubia y muy guapa. Felicity siempre la recordaba con un novio capitán de algún equipo de deporte. Para su madre siempre había sido más fácil tratar con Britany ya que era igual que ella, en cambio con Felicity, tan inteligente e independiente, no sabía como comportarse.

Oliver había llamado a Donna para invitarla a pasar las navidades con ellos y así sorprender a Felicity. Pero se había llevado él la sorpresa al descubrir que esta tenía una hermana.

- Me encantará ir Oliver! Supongo que también podrá venir Britany...siempre pasamos las navidades las tres juntas y no tendría sentido dejar a Britany aquí sola... - el parloteo incesante parecía ser el único rasgo de Felicity que había heredado de su madre. - Bueno se lo diré y seguro que le gusta la idea.

- Claro, por supuesto, os esperamos! - había concluido Oliver confundido.

Fué cuando le preguntó a Felicity por Britany, cuando se enteró de que era su hermana, pero al contarle la sorpresa que había preparado para ella fué cuando se desató su furia.

Se pasó dos días sin apenas hablarle. Tan sólo en cuanto a su papel en el equipo Arrow se comportaba con normalidad. Oliver estaba enfurruñado con su actitud y ambos se trataban con cortesía y nada más. Se le hacía raro ya que de un tiempo a esta parte y sin que los demás supieran nada, su relación había cambiado. Se veían a veces fuera del trabajo en el sótano, solo como amigos. Un día fueron al cine, Felicity había mencionado que quería ir y él, que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba, se ofreció a acompañarla. Había sido una noche genial juntos y después de esa se sucedieron alguna cena informal en su casa con charlas incesantes.

Se acercaba el día de navidad y Felicity no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que pasaría cuando sus amigos tuvieran que compartir toda una noche con las otras Smoak.

- Sabes que lo ha hecho por tí. - le dijo Diggle un día cuando estaban solos. - estas siendo una cabezota.

- Digg, tú no las conoces.

- Tú piensa en Oliver, en su casa la navidad siempre ha sido muy especial, con su madre dando esas grandes cenas y la familia reunida. Y tras los 5 años fuera, vuelve y pierde a su madre y esa celebración familiar se acaba. Déjale recuperar esa ilusión.

Felicity se pasó la mañana siguiente en la oficina, pensando en las palabras de Diggle. Empezó a sentirse mal por su comportamiento con Oliver y a entender por que quería una gran cena familiar de navidad. Esa tarde, antes de irse a Verdant, pasó por una tienda de tecnología y compró un regalo para él. Esa noche, cuando ya se habían marchado todos y sólo quedaban ellos dos, se acercó donde estaba él practicando movimeintos de lucha y se quedó allí parada, con las manos en la espalda. Él al principio la ignoró, pero al ver que seguía allí observándole callada, su concentración cambio a ella. Dejó lo que hacía y se paró a mirarla.

- Lo siento. - dijo Felicity mirando al suelo. - Siento haberme comportado como una estúpida cuando tú querías sorprenderme...aunque desde luego que lo hiciste.., en fín, mañana llegan al aeropuerto y me gustaría que me acompañaras a recogerlas. Solo si quieres claro. - estaba balbuceando, vergonzosa y a Oliver le encantó verla así. Le sonrió ligeramente.

- Me encantaría ir contigo. - le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió y sacó de detrás suyo un pequeño paquete envuelto.

- Te he comprado un regalo de navidad. - se lo dio ante la cara de sorpresa de Oliver. Este lo abrió sin dejar de mirarla hasta que vio que era una cámara de fotos. Se quedó mirando el objeto.

- Para que inmortalices nuestras navidades en familia. - dijo ella un poco sarcástica pero a él le encantó y sólo pudo abrazarla y musitar un gracias.

Estaba tan cómoda en sus brazos que la envolvían por completo que no prestó atención a que el abrazo se alargaba más de la cuenta. Al separarse ambos se quedaron callados. Se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que ella, nerviosa, la desvió y dijo que se marchaba. Oliver no la retuvo, simplemente le deseó buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, Felicity estaba nerviosa, tenía que pasar a recoger a Oliver a su casa y de allí irían juntos al aeropuerto en su coche. Él estaba muy guapo cuando entró en su mini coche, sonriente y con una camisa que le sentaba de maravilla. Tenía el poder de dejarla atontada.

- ¿Lista? - le preguntó. Ella salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y aparcaron el coche. Felicity se había arreglado un poco más que de costumbre, para no desentonar tanto con su madre y su hermana. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro y unas botas de tacón grises que le daban un aspecto muy elegante. Cuando se alejaban del coche se fijó en como la miraba Oliver y le gustó mucho, pero no dijo nada. Estuvieron esperando en la zona de llegadas unos minutos hasta que empezaron a salir pasajeros y ella, instintivamente se acercó un poco a él.

- No me juzgues por esto. - le dijo ella cuando vio aparecer a su madre y a su hermana.

En cuanto la localizaron, sus sonrisas se ensancharon y empezaron a gritar hasta que llegaron a ella y la abrazaron. Felicity y Oliver les sonrieron, ella muerta de vergüenza y él divertido. Sin que Felicity se hubiera dado cuenta, él había escondido todo el trayecto la cámara de fotos en su chaqueta y ahora la había sacado del bolsillo dispuesto a hacer la primera foto de esas navidades.

- Bienvenidas! Una foto para el recuerdo! - sonrió a las tres a la vez que le hacía un guiño a Felicity. Esta sonrió y posó junto a su madre y su hermana, quienes la abrazaban muy alegres. Después se llevó a cabo la única presentación que hacía falta ya que Oliver ya conocía a la madre de Felicity.

- Britany, este es Oliver... - dijo Felicity a regañadientes mientras su madre le miraba con adoración y su hermana empezaba su ritual de actuación con un hombre guapo.

- Encantada de conocerte Oliver. - le dijo con voz sugerente. Él le sonrió y estrechó su mano educadamente. Saludó a Donna y se ofreció a llevarles las maletas.

- Oh, que encantador, no te parece Felicity? Ay cariño, te ha gustado la sorpresa? Estamos encantadas con la idea que tuvo Oliver de que vinieramos a pasar las navidades aquí. Y así conoceremos más a tus amigos! - su madre era pura alegría.

Felicity cambiaba su mirada de su madre, diciéndole que sí, que le había gustado la sorpresa, a su hermana, a la que hacía tiempo que no veía y que estaba más guapa que nunca. Esta parecía saberlo y prestaba su atención a lo que decía Felicity y a Oliver. Por su parte, él conocía la forma de una mujer de coquetear con él y notaba la atención de Britany pero prestaba atención a la señora Smoak.

- Habéis tenido buen viaje? - preguntó.

- Desde luego Oliver, no se como agradecerte la invitación. - Donna no intentaba coquetear con él pero también sabía como comportarse con un hombre. No como Felicity que desde que le conoció no hacía mas que balbucear todo lo que decía.

Subieron al coche de Felicity mientras las recién llegadas interrogaban a Oliver con preguntas acerca de si tenía un hermano, novia, y todo lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza. Felicity miraba al frente, a la carretera, sin atreverse a entrar en la conversación ya que sabía que diría algo poco acertado y se sonrojaría de la vergüenza. Dejaron a Oliver en su casa y las tres se dirigieron a casa de Felicity. Las siguientes horas fueron una sucesión de preguntas a cerca de como había conocido a Oliver, opiniones sobre su vida allí de la que sabían menos de lo que querían, juicios sobre su pelo recogido, su casa, su trabajo. El momento en que Felicity las dejó en casa y se fue a Verdant fue un respiro. Sus amigos la censuraron por acudir ese día en lugar de quedarse con su familia pero ella lo que quería era pensar en otra cosa.

Al día siguiente Diggle decidió invitar a todos a cenar a su casa. Cuando llegaron Felicity, su madre y su hermana, ya estaban allí todos. Les abrió la puerta Lyla quien se presentó y las hizo pasar.

- Si necesitas un minuto, la habitación de Sara es mi escondite secreto. - le dijo en un susurro a Felicity.

- Gracias. - musitó ella.

Roy se acercó de inmediato para presentarse, pues no conocía tampoco a la madre de Felicity. Parecía un adolescente mirando embobado a Britany que era casi de su misma edad. Felicity en todo momento iba de una lado a otro de la sala con ellas pero su mirada estaba puesta en Oliver, quien la miraba a ella sonriéndole con Sara en brazos. Llevaba camisa y corbata y estaba muy apuesto. Cuando llegó el turno de acercarse a él, notó como tanto Donna como Britany acomodaban su ropa y se ergían un poco.

- Buenas noches Oliver. - dijo, sugerente Britany. En seguida su madre colmó toda su atención en la pequeña y todos le prestaron atención a ella. Felicity advirtió que él seguía mirándola a ella y se sonrojó.

- Oh, déjame coger a esta cosita tan mona! - le dijo Donna y él, caballeroso le cedió a Sara.

Parecía que la señora Smoak de verdad adoraba los bebes, le sacaba sonrisas a Sara todo el tiempo sin cansarse de ella. Por su parte, Britany empezó a charlar con Roy y Thea sobre las navidades en Las Vegas y Felicity y Oliver se quedaron en un silencio cómodo. Ella advirtió que él la miraba con la típica cara de "te lo dije".

- Quita esa cara. Está bien, me gusta que estén aquí. Aunque he olvidado lo que era el silencio, y una ducha sin interrupciones...es como volver a vivir en casa con mi madre. - lo decía más bien para sí misma.

- Sólo iba a decirte que estas muy guapa. - le dijo Oliver. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, sacó la cámara de fotos y le pidió a Diggle que les hiciera una foto.

Rodeo a Felicity por la espalda, acariciando la piel descubierta que dejaba su vestido en la espalda y sonrió para la foto. Ella se estremeció con el contacto y fingió la sonrisa para la foto encima de su cara de estupefacción.

De inmediato todos quisieron hacerse fotos por lo que la cámara de fotos fue pasando de mano en mano para que todos pudieran salir. Entre charla y risas se sentaron a cenar y Lyla trajo los platos. Todo estaba riquísimo y la cena fue genial. Sara se quedó dormida en los brazos de Donna y esta se la pasó a Felicity para que la llevara a su cuna. A solas en la habitación de Sara, Felicity se quedó mirándola. Era preciosa. Se parecía mucho a Lyla pero era su nombre, el que la hacía pensar en su amiga Sara. Se entristeció un poco porque no estuviera con ellos. Sus pensamientos cambiaron a Oliver y ese roce que había hecho que ella se estremeciera. Últimamente le notaba más atento con ella pero sabía que no debía pensar demasiado en él ya que su relación era y seguiría siendo únicamente de amistad. Aunque su madre y su hermana la habían interrogado sobre él, ella no había mencionado la cita que tuvieron meses atrás. Intentaba olvidar-la ya que seguir pensando en él no la ayudaba a pasar página. Estaba tan ensimismada en ella misma que cuando Oliver se acercó a la cuna, dónde estaba ella se sobresaltó.

- Sssshhh, no vuelves? - le dijo en susurros. Se colocó a su lado, las manos de ambos estaban sobre la barandilla de la cuna y miraron en silencio a la pequeña dormir. Felicity asintió y cuando separaron sus manos de donde estaban para alejarse hacia la puerta, por un segundo, se acariciaron cogidos de la mano. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar al otro a los ojos pero sus corazones se aceleraron. Volvieron al salón con sus amigos y la noche prosiguió.

Esa noche Oliver se dio cuenta de que era imposible seguir negándose a sí mismo lo que sentía. Aunque meses atrás le hubiera dicho a Felicity que la quería pero que no podía estar con ella por ser Arrow y las implicaciones que ello conllevaban, sabía que no podría seguir luchando contra ese sentimiento por mucho más. Verla cada día y sentir el impulso de acercarse cada vez más a ella, de rozar su piel, de saber que pensaba, que sentía. Sobretodo necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que podía funcionar. Ella no le había dicho en ningún momento que le quería pero esas miradas y la forma en la que siempre se había preocupado por él y en como confiaba y creía en él, significaban mucho más. Sacó la cámara de fotos y empezó a mirarlas una a una, se paró en la que se había hecho con ella horas atrás y recordó el tacto de su piel, pero fue pasando fotos y fue otra la que llamó realmente su atención. En una foto en la que estaban todos juntos, sonriendo a la cámara, ella le miraba a él, de una forma auténtica, como quien sabe que nadie le esta viendo. Ella le miraba a él y sonreía. Oliver sonreía a la cámara como los demás en esa foto y pensó que era feliz en ese momento y que ella, tal vez, sonreía por verle feliz.

Al día siguiente era la cena de navidad y estaban todos llenos de alegría. Ese día el equipo Arrow se tomaría un descanso para dejar que la policía se ocupara de los malos y disfrutar en familia, esa familia que habían creado poco a poco. La cena iba a ser en casa de Felicity y iban a cocinar entre ella, su madre y su hermana como si estuvieran en su casa familiar en Las Vegas. Esa tarde de preparaciones en la cocina Felicity estaba disfrutando realmente de aquellas dos mujeres. Ella no era muy buena cocinera así que hacía de pinche de cocina mientras Donna, sin sus habituales tacones y con un delantal iba preparando todos los manjares que comerían en la cena. Britany estaba sentada en una silla preparando los aperitivos y les contaba a su madre y a su hermana anécdotas del trabajo. Era una situación hogareña sin tensiones y de lo más agradable y Felicity pensó que, al fin y al cabo, tendría que agradecerle a Oliver que las hubiera invitado. Miró el reloj y se alarmó al ver que aun iba en pijama y faltaba menos de una hora y media para que llegaran sus amigos.

- Que tarde es! Tengo que subir a duchar y arreglarme o llegarán y seguiré en pijama! - dejo lo que hacía y su hermana Britany la sustituyó.

- Va a ponerse guapa para alguien en particular... - dijo esta a su madre que soltó una risita.

- Aún os oigo! - gritó Felicity desde lo alto de la escalera.

Tras darse una ducha y secarse el pelo, sacó de su armario la ropa que había escogido para ese día. El vestido era negro con encaje y hasta un poco menos de la rodilla, con mangas francesas y escote en la espalda, se pegaba a su piel por todas partes. Recordó los dedos de Oliver en su espalda y se volvió a estremecer. Se miró en el espejo, el escote era cerrado en uve de modo que la protagonista era la espalda al descubierto. Decidió usar como únicas joyas unos pendientes y dejó su pelo suelto, olvidando la coleta de todos los días. Se alisó el pelo y creó algunas ondas alrededor del rostro. Por último se puso unas sandalias de tacón preciosas que había comprado pensando en ese vestido. Iba mucho más sofisticada que normalmente y esperaba, secretamente, que alguien en especial se fijara. Se puso su perfume, se maquilló discretamente y cambió las gafas por lentillas.

Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró con Roy y Thea en el salón con Britany charlando y con una copa ya en la mano. Los tres estaban muy guapos, Roy con camisa, Thea como siempre preciosa con un minivestido y su hermana Britany, despampanante con un conjunto de falda granate y top lencero negro. Su madre seguía en la cocina con el delantal puesto pero debajo de el llevaba un bonito vestido y tacones ya habían regresado a sus pies. Los tres la saludaron y le silbaron por lo guapa que estaba. Ella se sonrojó y fue a la cocina por si su madre necesitaba ayuda.

- Cariño, estas preciosa! - le dijo Donna en cuanto la vio aparecer por la puerta. - ya podrías vestirte así más a menudo cielo, tendrías cola en la puerta para sacarte a cenar. - y le guiñó un ojo. Felicity sonrió ante el piropo de su madre, resignándose ante el comentario referido a su indumentaria diaria.

Llamaron a la puerta y Roy abrió a Diggle, Lyla y la pequeña Sara. Ya estaban casi todos, solo faltaba Oliver. Felicity estaba un poco nerviosa al tenerles a todos en su casa y sobretodo esperando a Oliver, pero todo iba bien así que intentó respirar hondo. Se integró en la conversación y le hizo algunos mimos a Sara. Cuando sonó de nuevo el timbre, estaba tan inmersa en la conversación que fue a abrir sin pensar y cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a Oliver, ambos se quedaron sin habla. Ella le miró de arriba a bajo sin disimulo y se sonrojo al pensar lo guapo que estaba y cuando su mirada regreso a la de él y notó cómo hacia lo mismo, se sonrojó todavía más.

- Hola. - dijo Oliver finalmente sonriéndole ligeramente. Ella también sonrió.

- Hola. - y se apartó un poco para dejarle pasar. El perfume de él le provocó calor en su interior y volvió a recorrerla con la mirada. Llevaba un traje oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Algo llamó su atención, llevaba una bolsa de regalo en una mano. Oliver se percató de su mirada y levantó la bolsa.

- Es para ti.- y la miró con intención. - pero mejor si lo abres luego.

Felicity cogió la bolsa y la guardó en el armario donde estaban los abrigos. Se quedaron un segundo mirándose hasta que ella le invitó a entrar en el salón. Estaban todos allí ya sentados en la mesa y Donna gritaba desde la cocina que ya cena ya estaba lista. Oliver se sentó junto a su hermana Thea mientras saludaba a todos y sacó de su chaqueta la cámara de fotos. La dejo sobre una mesa, esperando el momento adecuado. Felicity se sentó frente a él en el sitio que le habían reservado. Empezó la cena y todo transcurrió entre risas, felicitaciones a la cocinera y historias del pasado. Oliver estaba disfrutando de aquella cena con su nueva familia. De vez en cuando, sin que se notara, miraba de reojo a Felicity sin poder evitarlo. Estaba preciosa y la veía reír con las historias de Diggle o sonrojarse y protestar con las historias de Donna sobre la infancia de sus hijas. Aquella mujer hacía que le latiera el corazón más deprisa que en cualquiera de sus persecuciones. Cuando terminaron de cenar, todos se levantaron para ayudar a llevar los platos a la cocina. Lyla subió con Felicity para acostar en la habitación de invitados a Sara que ya estaba dormida pero bajo sola. Oliver notó al instante este hecho, Felicity seguía en el piso de arriba y sin pensarlo, subió la escalera para ir a buscarla.

La planta superior no era muy grande así que en cuanto subió la localizó en su dormitorio. Vio su reflejo en el espejo del tocador. Felicity estaba pegada a la pared contraria, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió se encontró con Oliver delante de ella, muy serio.

- Dios, que susto me has dado! - dijo ella sobresaltada. No se movió para no acercarse más a él. Había necesitado un minuto para respirar hondo y relajarse ya que ese hombre la estaba dejando sin respiración y quería bajar más tranquila. Pero allí estaba él mirándola intensamente. No sabía que decir así que le correspondió la mirada mientras Oliver se acercaba despacio a ella.

- Estas preciosa. - dijo y se acercó a ella hasta estar muy cerca. - y sexy. - empezó a recorrer su brazo despacio, acariciándola. - y me estas volviendo loco Felicity.

Ella no se atrevió a cortar el contacto. No pensaban en lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente se dejaban llevar, estando allí solos.

- Tu me estas volviendo loca a mí. - cerró los ojos para poder decirle todo lo que sentía. - no puedo pensar contigo mirándome así. Tienes que parar. Oliver... que estamos haciendo? - volvió a mirarlo seria.

- No dejo de pensar en ti, no puedo dejar de mirarte y menos hoy...- dijo con una sonrisa picara y la recorrió con la mirada.

Sus dedos pasaron del brazo a recorrer sus costados. Felicity se despegó de la pared para sentir el calor del cuerpo de Oliver, pegado al suyo. Él deslizó sus dedos por la espalda desnuda. Desarmando-la. El estremecimiento que la recorrió le erizó el vello y la electricidad que había entre ambos la impulsó a besarle, todavía con los ojos abiertos. Mirándose con pasión. Deslizó sus manos al rededor del cuello de Oliver y le atrajo hacia ella cerrando los ojos. Él la correspondió con audacia, recorriendo su boca con la lengua y mordiéndole el labio. Felicity nunca se había sentido tan alejada de la realidad. Si no hubiera estado sujeta por él habría caído al suelo. Se besaron apasionadamente durante unos minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse y tomar aire. Se separaron apenas unos milímetros. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada. Oliver miraba a Felicity, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos vidriosos de pasión. Ella retrocedió hasta quedar pegada a la pared para sostenerse. Le temblaban las piernas. Dejó de mirarle, volviendo a la realidad. Oliver seguía allí de pie sin decir una palabra, esperando su reacción.

- Uau... - dijo Felicity. Le miró coqueta, como nunca antes lo había hecho y Oliver le sonrió.

Era su segundo primer beso y nada tenía que ver con aquél dulce roce de labios que habían intercambiado en el hospital, hacía meses. Esta vez, la pasión que sentían por el otro les había llevado a vivir ese momento y ahora, a pesar de lo desconocido de esa situación, no se sentían extraños. Felicity tenía mil preguntas en la mente, pero le conocía bien y sabía que él le diría lo que sentía cuando estuviera preparado. Así que siendo racional y sin querer presionarle, con la familiaridad que había entre ellos, se acercó de nuevo a él y le dijo:

- Vamos abajo antes de que suban a buscarnos. - Oliver asintió con una ligera sonrisa y la siguió escaleras abajo.

Nadie había notado su ausencia ya que estaban todos haciéndose fotos y con una copa en la mano. Pasaron el resto de la velada con sus amigos pero buscándose con la mirada cada dos por tres. Cuando Felicity le miraba y veía que él ya la estaba mirando, se sonrojaba y sonreía, un poco afectada ya por el champán. Más tarde, la música se unió a la celebración y empezaron todos a bailar. Diggle y Lyla hicieron una demostración de baile que dejó a todos boquiabiertos. Thea y Britany reían y bailaban rodeando a Roy, y Oliver bailaba con Donna dándole vueltas y haciéndola reír. Se fueron intercambiando las parejas y los grupos de baile. Felicity reía deslizándose en sus tacones con Diggle, quien le ponía caras todo el tiempo. Oliver solo dejó de bailar para coger su cámara y hacerles fotos a todos. Estaba buscando con la cámara a Felicity cuando esta le miró sonriendo, y ese momento quedó inmortalizado. Llegó una canción lenta y, sin dudarlo, le pidió el baile a ella. Ambos sintieron un cosquilleo al darse la mano y empezar a balancearse. Así, repletos de felicidad, pasaron el resto de la noche, hasta que poco a poco todos fueron cayendo. Thea y Diggle dormían en el sofá; Donna y Lyla, en unas sillas, hablaban de Sara; Britany y Roy, salieron fuera a fumarse un cigarrillo, y Felicity y Oliver se apartaron, buscando estar solos de nuevo, en la cocina.

- Ven, vamos a hacernos una foto. - Oliver la cogió de la mano y la acercó a él de un tirón. Felicity casi cae encima de él por la mezcla del champán, los tacones y el cansancio. Él la sostuvo riéndose de ella y colocó la cámara frente a ellos.

- ¿Lista? - la miró de reojo y ella asintió. Pero en el momento en que disparó la foto, ella se giró y le besó. La foto salió un poco borrosa, con Oliver mirando a la cámara sonriendo aunque en sus ojos había sorpresa por el movimiento de ella, y Felicity de lado, con su pelo rubio cubriéndole el rostro y sólo sus párpados cerrados y sus labios sobre él.

Pareció reaccionar a lo que acababa de hacer, asustada por haberse dejado llevar. Oliver no sabía que decir, conocía a la Felicity inocente y vergonzosa, pero no a la Felicity achispada y valiente. Le gustaba que le siguiera sorprendiendo, como llevaba haciendo desde que se conocieron.

- Ven aquí. - volvió a tirar de ella. - y mira a la cámara. Felicity obedeció y posó sonriendo cuando Oliver se acercó más a ella, pegando sus cuerpos, como una pareja. La foto quedó muy bien y ambos se miraron con deseo. Estaban muy cerca, mirándose a los labios, a punto de besarse de nuevo. Entonces Donna y Lyla entraron charlando en la cocina, llevando los últimos platos de la mesa. Felicity se apartó rápidamente de Oliver y este cambió su expresión.

- Estáis aquí! Los chicos ya se van Felicity. - dijo Donna a su hija.

- Te toca. - le dijo Lyla a Oliver. - ¿Diggle o Sara? Los dos están como un tronco pero creo que solo puedo llevar en brazos a uno de ellos. - Oliver sonrió por su comentario y se dispuso a ir a buscar a su amigo para llevarlo al coche.

- Lo hemos pasado genial Felicity. Y tu madre es un encanto. - le dijo Lyla a su amiga.

Tras marcharse Diggle y Lyla, Roy y Thea pidieron un taxi dejando solos a las tres Smoak y a Oliver. Britany se despidió y se fue a la cama y Donna se metió en la cocina para dejar un poco más arregladas las cosas y no tener que hacerlo todo al día siguiente. Oliver cogió la cámara de fotos y se despidió de ella. Felicity le acompañó a la entrada y, antes de que se marchara, abrió el armario y sacó la bolsa que él había traído esa noche. Su regalo.

- ¿Quieres abrirlo ahora? - le preguntó él. Ella asintió divertida y nerviosa. - Adelante.

Felicity sacó una caja alargada de la bolsa de papel y del interior de esta, una botella de vino. Se quedó mirándola, perpleja. Recordó al instante la escena en su antiguo despacho, dos años atrás, cuando solo conocía a Oliver de unas pocas ocasiones. Él aún no le había revelado su secreto y, en aquella ocasión, cuando le pidió ayuda para desencriptar unos archivos, le prometió una botella de vino si lo conseguía. Esa botella de vino. Él la miraba calibrando su reacción. Felicity no dejaba de mirar la botella, sin decir nada.

- Cómo...te acordabas...yo...me encanta. - le dijo entre balbuceos mirándole al fin.

Se que te la prometí hace mucho y, me gustaría que la compartieras conmigo, cenando juntos. - le dijo él.

Asintió sonriéndole y Oliver le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse. Se quedó en la puerta, viéndole alejarse con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Inicialmente esta historia pretendía ser solamente un one-shot navideño, pero me ha enamorado la relación que van desarrollando, y si os gusta seguiré escribiendo más capítulos. Espero vuestros comentarios y espero que lo disfrutéis como yo escribiéndolo.

...

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían acabado y Felicity volvió a recuperar su tranquilidad. Se había emocionado al despedirse de su madre y de su hermana en el aeropuerto ya que sabía que pasaría algún tiempo hasta que se volvieran a ver. Realmente habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida, rodeada de su familia al completo y con lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Oliver y ella. No se atrevía ni a ponerle nombre ni a hablar de ello con él ni con Diggle ni con nadie. Era perfecto tal y como estaba sucediendo. Todo el drama ya había pasado y ahora, solamente eran dos personas dando pequeños pasos que les situaban cada vez más cerca el uno del otro. El siguiente paso, la cena de esa noche. Felicity estaba en la ducha, bajo el agua caliente, recordando sus palabras. Era la segunda vez que le pedía una cita, pero la complicidad entre ellos esta vez no la hizo tartamudear de sorpresa cuando aceptó.

Oliver llegó a casa de Felicity y aparcó su moto en la entrada para coches. Estaba nervioso pero se acercó a la puerta con paso decidido y llamó al timbre. Por fin iban a tener una cita ellos dos a solas, sin todos sus amigos y familia alrededor. Ella tardó apenas unos minutos en abrirle y cuando se miraron, la electricidad volvió a rodearles. Felicity llevaba ya su gabardina negra puesta, y Oliver se fijó en que, en lugar de sus acostumbradas piernas desnudas o con medias, en esta ocasión llevaba unos vaqueros. Él le había dicho que iría a buscarla y que se pusiera algo cómodo. Felicity se había dejado nuevamente el pelo suelto con sus ondas naturales que le daban un aspecto genial. Llevaba los labios pintados de rojo, muy sensuales y le miraba con expectación.

- Hola. - dijo Oliver sonriéndole. - ¿estas lista? - ella asintió y cogió su bolso del perchero. Pasó junto a él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En cuanto vio la moto delante de ella se volvió para mirarle con cara de diversión.

- Y ¿adonde vamos Mr. Queen ? - Oliver sonrió todavía más al escuchar aquel apelativo recordando el momento cuando se conocieron.

- Es una sorpresa. - se acercó a ella y con cuidado le puso el casco en la cabeza, quedando muy cerca de ella de nuevo y aspirando su perfume. En todo momento, Felicity le miró fijamente a los ojos, disfrutando de que aquellos ojos azules solo fueran a mirarla a ella aquella noche.

Se marcharon de allí con el viento a su alrededor, dejando rápidamente la casa de Felicity atrás. Ella le rodeaba con sus brazos, abrazada a él y miraba como la ciudad pasaba veloz a su lado. A Oliver le maravilló aquella sensación de llevarla con él, sintiendo la velocidad, el frio viento contra él y a la vez, el calor del cuerpo de Felicity pegado al suyo. Dio un pequeño acelerón para que ella, inconscientemente, se acercara todavía más a él. Ella sonrió. No sabía donde iban y para alguien que siempre tenía todo controlado, era una sensación nueva. En otra ocasión habría insistido en saber más, pero el simple hecho de que Oliver quisiera sorprenderla a ella, le hacía cambiar por completo de idea para dejarse llevar.

Oliver había decidido aquel mismo día donde quería llevarla y aunque era una locura, no se lo pensó mucho antes de acercarse al lugar para poder prepararlo todo. Conforme se iban acercando ella empezó a ser consciente de a dónde se dirigían pero nada tuvo más sentido entonces que antes. Se habían adentrando en una bonita avenida con enormes arboles a ambos lados y grandes vallas ante las imponentes casas que se erigían ante los visitantes. En la oscuridad de la noche y conforme iban avanzando comprendió que se dirigían a la Mansión Queen. Oliver notó el movimiento de Felicity tras él y sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía que ella no entendía nada y poder poner en jaque a su chica IT era todo un reto.

Llegaron a la enorme puerta de entrada de la Mansión y tan pronto como se acercaron, pasaron de largo. Rodearon la casa y Oliver no paró hasta que llegaron a una puerta mucho más pequeña y situada en un lateral del terreno que envolvía la propiedad. Cuando se bajaron ambos de la moto y se quitaron los cascos Felicity fijó su mirada en los altos muros de la Mansión donde se adivinaban enormes ventanales pegados a las copas de los árboles. Él la miraba expectante, esperando que dijera algo. Cuando al fin su curiosidad la venció, Felicity se giró hacia él:

- ¿Que hacemos aquí? - parecía divertida. Conocía a Oliver y sabía que para él un muro con un cartel de "Prohibido el paso" no era un obstáculo.

- Vamos a cenar. - le contestó siguiéndole la broma. Él dejó ambos cascos en el suelo y se acercó un poco más a ella para rodearla cariñosamente por detrás, ofreciéndole un poco de calor. Ella se sonrojó ante el gesto y lo agradeció, se había quedado helada tras el viaje.

- ¿Aquí?¿Y cómo vamos a entrar? Ya no es tu casa... - dijo apenada por él. - ¿Y si vive alguien?

- Ya he comprobado que no hay nadie. Ven. - la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la puerta. Le señaló una pequeña ventana un poco más arriba que estaba entreabierta. - Vamos a entrar por ahí. ¿Lista? - y la levantó en el aire como si no pesara más que una pluma.

- Que...oh, sí! - trepó hasta el hueco de la ventana agradeciéndose a sí misma haberse puesto pantalones aquel día. Consiguió entrar dentro y en la oscuridad, fue tentando hasta que hizo pie sobre algo, al parecer, lo suficientemente estable. En cuanto estuvo de pie en el suelo, Oliver con dos ágiles movimientos la siguió dentro y se situó a su lado. Escuchó como él se separaba, andando unos pasos y entonces se hizo la luz. Se giró hacia él y vio que había encendido el interruptor de lo que parecía una alacena. Se conocía aquella casa a la perfección ya que se había criado allí. Salió de esa habitación con Felicity siguiendole, nerviosa por si alguien los encontraba husmeando y llegaron a la cocina.

- Aquí es, bienvenida señorita Smoak.

Felicity se quedó sin palabras. Entendió al momento que él ya había estado allí, y no hacía demasiado. La cocina era tan grande como todo su apartamento. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención, atrayéndola como un imán, fue la enorme chimenea que había allí encendida. Delante de ella, una pequeña mesa preparada para dos personas con un bonito mantel de tela blanco, una vajilla apreciablemente cara y dos copas. Sus ojos viajaban del crepitar del fuego, a los detalles de la mesa donde había una rosa preciosa y solitaria en un jarrón de cristal. Su corazón latía deprisa. No sabía que decir. Volvió a mirarle a él que se había quedado quieto dejándola explorar la estancia antes de decir nada. Oliver se moría de ganas de escuchar su reacción. Bajo la atenta mirada de Felicity, se quitó la chaqueta, dejando ver una impoluta camisa blanca que junto con los pantalones marrón claro, le daban un aspecto muy elegante. Ella le imitó, sin apartar sus ojos de él en una inofensiva forma de coqueteo. Se quitó la gabardina y dejó al fin que él se deleitara con su aspecto. Llevaba una sencilla blusa negra sin mangas y unos vaqueros ajustados que terminaban en unos zapatos de tacón que la ayudaban a acortar la diferencia de altura con él. Estaba muy guapa. Oliver le cogió el abrigo y el bolso y los dejo en una silla.

- ¿Que te parece? - le dijo cuando volvió a estar frente a ella.

- Increíble. - que no tuviera más que decir no era propio en ella. Se repuso del aturdimiento de la sorpresa y volvió a ser ella misma, tal y como le gustaba a Oliver. - Pero,¿que se supone que vamos a cenar aquí?¿Has pedido comida? -

- No, voy a cocinar yo. - aquellas palabras de Oliver la dejaron muda de verdad. ¿Acaso él cocinaba? Oliver empezó a reír ante su expresión de asombro. - No lo sabes todo de mi.

- Eso parece. - estaban disfrutando aquella situación hasta que Felicity cayó en la cuenta de algo. - Oh, maldita sea... -

- ¿Que pasa?

- He olvidado coger la botella de vino.

Estaba realmente apenada. Iban a compartirla en aquella cena, como habían dicho. Oliver quiso hacerla cambiar de semblante y dijo rápidamente:

- Tranquila, podemos tomar una copa cuando te lleve de vuelta a casa. - en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió. Había dado por hecho que Felicity le invitaría a entrar una vez regresaran a su casa y, aunque era lo que más deseaba no tenía que haberlo dicho así. Felicity estaba sonrojada por su comentario pero sin sentirse vergonzosa, se acercó un poco a él y le dijo:

- Bien. - simplemente, sin dejar ver mucho más en aquella palabra. Oliver pensó que quería volverle loco. Sus miradas le decían tanto que no necesitaba palabras, pero ella intentaba torturarlo para que su imaginación volase.

Ambos rompieron el tenso silencio que se había posado entre los dos al pensar en que ocurriría más tarde. Oliver empezó a hablarle de lo que iba a cocinar y se puso manos a la obra, no sin antes servirle a Felicity una copa del vino que había llevado él allí. Ella aceptó la copa y empezó a deambular por la estancia bebiendo un sorbo de vez en cuando. Se acercó al fuego y se quedó unos minutos allí, con la mirada perdida en las llamas y su mente en sus pensamientos. Para Oliver era agradable ese silencio entre los dos, en el sótano habían estado muchas veces solos y en silencio mientras cada uno se ocupaba de su tarea. Con las mejillas encendidas por el calor del fuego, Felicity volvió sus pasos hasta quedar al lado de aquél hombre que la hacía temblar. Apartó un mechón de su pelo colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Oliver la miró de reojo cuando ella empezó a hablar. Mantuvieron una agradable charla mientras él cocinaba sobre, cómo había estado ella a punto de incendiar su apartamento una vez intentando cocinar una receta de su madre; anécdotas de Oliver de cosas que le habían pasado en aquella cocina cómo, que le pillaran a las tantas de la madrugada comiendo helado junto a la nevera o, haber estado allí con su hermana Thea y su nana cenando los tres mientras ella les contaba historias. En todo ese tiempo, Felicity permaneció cerca de él oliendo su perfume, observándole disimuladamente. Nunca hubiera imaginado que se movía con tanta seguridad en la cocina y le gustaba descubrir cosas nuevas sobre él. Le gustaba disfrutar de él sin esa coraza que llevaba a diario. Este era el Oliver Queen auténtico.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, ambos se sentaron a la mesa. Los platos olían de maravilla, realmente era un buen cocinero. Felicity estaba como en un sueño con el fuego de la chimenea a su derecha y Oliver tan guapo y a la vez nervioso, frente a ella. Nunca un hombre le había preparado una cena de aquella forma y mucho menos, alguien que le importara tanto como él.

- Tienes que enseñarme las fotos que hiciste durante las Navidades. - dijo ella entonces.

Oliver sonrió ante el comentario recordando que ese mismo día las había vuelto a mirar todas y cada una de ellas. Las fotos de todos ellos juntos le transmitían felicidad y después estaba la pequeña colección que pensaba guardar para él de fotos de Felicity en las que posaba o simplemente, miraba a la pequeña Sara con adoración o le miraba a él cuando los demás no se daban cuenta. Y por supuesto, las fotos que se habían hecho juntos y aquella en la que ella le besaba.

- Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca. - dijo Oliver pensando en la cámara de fotos.

Siguieron cenando mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegaron al postre. Felicity se había ido poniendo poco a poco más nerviosa por las miradas que él le dedicaba. El vino estaba ayudando a que los dos se dejaran llevar y la atracción que sentían iba incrementándose con cada pequeña insinuación. Felicity había rozado sutilmente la pierna de él con su pie y Oliver, al levantarse para llevar el postre a la mesa, le había acariciado la mano.

- Felicity... - ella le miró atenta. Oliver le transmitía tranquilidad y la hipnotizaba con sus ojos azules. - estas preciosa hoy. - ella se sonrojó mientras él se preparaba para lo que quería decirle. - Yo, se que no suelo hablar mucho sobre mis sentimientos... - ella esperó, en su cabeza se mezclaban su voz con los latidos de su corazón. - lo que quiero decir es, primero, que cuando hace unos meses te dije que no podíamos estar juntos, siento si te hice daño. Yo me asusté ante la posibilidad de perderte...

- Lo sé. - ella acercó su mano a la de él en la mesa y Oliver rozó sus dedos.

Oliver se pusó más serio, las palabras no le salían, había tanto que quería decirle sin que fuese demasiado para ese momento. Así que, en lugar de seguir hablando, se levantó y antes de que Felicity pudiese decir nada, la cogió de la mano con lo que ella le siguió.

- Baila conmigo. - le dijo aproximando sus cuerpos.

- No hay música. - Felicity, sorprendida, esperó un instante sola en medio de la cocina cuando Oliver se aproximó a un pequeño reproductor y lo encendió. La música empezó a sonar y ellos bailaron mirándose a los ojos. Felicity decidió ser valiente y hablar ella.

- Seguramente ya sabrás que tu me gustas desde hace tiempo. - estaban muy cerca. Felicity había bajado la mirada al decir aquello timidamente pero cuando lo dijo, volvió a mirarle, expectante. Oliver saboreó esas palabras mientras se perdía en los ojos de ella. - haces que me tiemblen las piernas cuando me miras así. - él le sonrió y apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

- No te dejaré caer.

Sus miradas estaban atrapadas, no veían nada más que el deseo del otro. Una corriente recorría el cuerpo de Felicity al sentir a Oliver tan cerca. Desde la cena de Navidad no dejaba de pensar en volver a estar así con él. Pero el momento, silencioso, se alargaba. Seguían moviéndose, guiados por él, balanceándose al son de la música. Oliver quería seguir escuchando las palabras de Felicity, pero aquel momento era tan perfecto. Nunca se había sentido tan compenetrado con una mujer antes. Con ella era todo sencillo, no tenía que actuar de ninguna manera, tan solo era él mismo. Felicity siempre le había aceptado tal y como era, con lo que sabía de él y con sus secretos. Y él había ido descubriendo poco a poco en ella a alguien en quien confiar, una amiga, una compañera. Sus sentimientos hacia ella se incrementaban cada día al comprobar lo valiente que era, al escuchar sus parloteos... A pesar de sus años de juventud con tantas chicas, de haber sido un niño rico y guapo que sabía que lo era, cada vez que ella le había hecho notar que le gustaba, que le parecía atractivo, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro de sorpresa. Ella decía lo que pensaba sin esconderlo, aunque después se arrepintiera y eso a él le enloquecía. Ellos eran muy diferentes, sus vidas lo habían sido y que ella viera la luz que había en él, era lo que le daba fuerza para continuar. Para ser mejor para ella. Y allí estaba, dispuesto a dar un gran paso.


End file.
